Pretty Little Liars: Secrets Revealed
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: When the girls are threatened by A because they are thinking about telling their parents about A so they then go over to Ezra's where Arias and Ezra are hanging out and they stay overnight. Secrets are then revealed.


**Pretty Little Liars: Secrets Revealed  
One Shot:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars  
Warning: Some swears used and spoilers to some episodes  
Authors Note: I don't know who "A" really is or if Alison is really alive or not only that she hadn't died in the video so please don't tell me. This takes place around the time when the girls think Jason's dangerous. I'm not entirely sure how Ezra's apartment is set up its a little confusing so in this story the bed is in a separate room then the living room. I'm not sure if Ezra knows about Hanna and Emily knowing about his relationship with Aria so in this story he doesn't yet he only knows that Spencer knows about the relationship. Spoilers for some A messages. In the show I'm not sure if they keep the A messages but in this story they do. In this story in order to get into the apartment you need to type in a code.**

It was Friday after school at four thirty. Aria had just arrived at Ezra's apartment building, she parked the car, got out, got out her small overnight bag and her backpack then locked the car before going inside.

When she got to Ezra's apartment door she knocked and a few minutes later Ezra opened the door.

"Aria hey." said Ezra

"Hey." said Aria coming into the apartment and Ezra shut the door

"So how was school?" Ezra asked

"The usual and how was teaching at Hollis." said Aria

"Fine." said Ezra then they kissed each other for a quick moment

"Okay I'm getting hungry what's for dinner." said Aria

"Um take out, where do you want to eat." said Ezra

"Um I don't know maybe pizza." said Aria

Okay sure, what kind." said Ezra

"How does pepperoni with extra cheese sound." said Aria

"Good okay I'll order." said Ezra then he headed to the phone

About fifteen minutes later Ezra got off the phone.

"The pizza will be ready for pickup in half an hour." said Ezra putting back the phone then he continued "so what do you want to do?" Ezra asked

"Well I don't exactly understand the essay assignment you assigned today, so could you please help me." said Aria

"Of course, but first let me go change." said Ezra who was still in his work clothing

"Okay." said Aria then Ezra headed to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

While Ezra changed, Aria took out her homework.

When Ezra came out he was wearing a pair of jeans, a shirt and a sweatshirt.

"Hey, you ready to get started." said Ezra sitting down

"Um yeah." said Aria sitting down

Fifteen minutes later Ezra left the apartment to get the pizza.

Aria was setting the table when her phone buzzed. She held her breath as she picked it up the phone and looked at who it was from. She was relieved when she saw that it was from Hanna so she opened the text but she frowned when she saw the text

 **Hanna:**  
 _Hey Aria I'm sorry for interrupting your overnight date with Mr. Fitz but Emily, Spencer and I got a threatening text from A so could we stay over with you and Mr. Fitz._

Aria thought about it.

 **Aria:**  
 _Are you guys okay?_

Immediately Hanna texted back.

 **Hanna:**  
 _No we aren't okay A really scared us so can we please, please stay with you guys for tonight_.

Aria texted back right away when she got Hanna's text.

 **Aria:  
** _Okay of course here's the address******** **** **** 3B. You need to bring the things you usually bring to a sleep over_. **(A/N I don't know the address of Ezra's apartment so that's what the stars mean)**

Hanna texted back right away.  
 **  
Hanna:**  
 _Okay thanks see you soon._

Aria had just finished reading the text when Ezra came in the door with the food. She quickly put her phone in her pocket.

"I'm back, sorry it took so long there was a line up." said Ezra

"Oh that's okay." said Aria taking the box from Ezra and set it down in the table. They both sat down and served up.

They were cleaning up when Aria decided to tell Ezra that he friends were coming over.

"So Ezra." said Aria drying a dish

"Yes." said Ezra

"My fri..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door

"I'll get it" said Aria knowing who it probably was

So she set down the cloth and went to open the door when she did so Hanna, Spencer and Emily were standing there.

"Hey guys come in." said Aria moving out of the way

They all came in and set their things down.

"Aria who is it." said Ezra coming out of the kitchen then he saw the girls "Aria what are they doing here?" Ezra asked

"Um...uh, hold on..." said Aria then she turned to her friends "what did the text say?" said Aria

Hanna turned on her phone and pulled up the text then handed it to Aria.

She read it "can I read this aloud I mean Ezra's going to probably find out in a few minutes anyway?" Aria asked

They all nodded.

"Aria what's going on?" Ezra asked a little bit sternly

"We'll tell you in a minute." said Aria the she read the text aloud "I know what you bitches are thinking. If you think you're going to tell people about the things that are going on then you better watch out because I will hunt you down and hurt you in your sleep A." said Aria

"That's why we wanted to stay here." said Emily

"Makes sense but why didn't I get this message." said Aria

"I don't know maybe because you're staying at Mr. Fitz's and he or she knows that you're safe here." said Spencer

"Girls please tell me what the heck is going on." said Ezra sternly yet in a worried tone of voice

Aria looked at her friends as if asking them if it was okay to tell them and they all nodded in agreement knowing what she meant. Then Aria turned to Ezra.

"We need to all sit down and talk to you about something." said Aria

"Okay." said Ezra in confusion

They then all found a seat in the living room and of course Aria sat beside Mr. Fitz.

"So um this happened at the beginning of this school year." said Aria

"What happened at the beginning of the school year." Ezra asked

"We've been getting black mailed by someone named A we have no idea who it is and he or she is constantly doing it." said Emily

"What kind of things has he done to you girls and Aria why didn't you tell me?" Ezra said worriedly

"Because I thought I was protecting you." said Aria

"Okay I understand that but you know that you can trust me right." said Ezra

"I know and you know what I should have told you before and there's one other thing to Hanna and Emily know about us being boyfriend and girlfriend." said Aria

"What." He said sounding shocked then he continued "you know what let's talk about that later just tell me what this person has been doing to you girls." said Ezra

"He or she has been doing all sorts of things like for example he sent me a text saying this." said Emily then she scrolled through the messages on her phone and when she found one she pulled it up and handed it to Mr. Fitz

Mr. Fitz took the phone and looked at it.

 **Unknown:  
** _There's only so much you can bury, Emily. You're not done with me yet.  
\- A  
_ **From season 1 episode 9: The Perfect Storm**

"Wow okay what others." said Ezra handing it back to Emily

"I've got one." said Spencer she scrolled through the messages on her phone and when she found one she pulled it up and handed it to Mr. Fitz

 **Unknown:**  
 _Define "Desertion."  
Seems like you're about to lose Emily. Who's next  
-A  
_ **From season one episode nine: The Perfect Storm**

"Why would you lose Emily?" Ezra asked

"Because she was at the memorial when it was destroyed and apparently A knew" said Aria

"Isn't that the day when we had that test in the library and there was a huge storm." said Hanna

"Oh yeah it is." said Emily

"Is that as bad as it gets." said Ezra

"No, some of them are way worse." said Hanna then she continued "so A um stole some money from my mom and I so I got a note in my locker and to summarize the note it said that in order to get some of the money back I was to give Arias mom a ticket to go to the same place you guys went for your date just outside of town." said Hanna

"Oh what else did A say." said Ezra

"He or she sent a message to me about us." said Aria turning on the phone and scrolled through the texts until she found the text she was looking for "here." said Aria handing Ezra the phone

He then looked at the text.

 **Unknown:**  
 _Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers so. Just ask your dad.  
-A_

"Who the fuck would do this to you guys." said Ezra then he realized that he said the f work "um sorry excuse my language." said Ezra handing the phone back to Aria

"Um that's okay." said Emily

"So have you girls phoned the police." said Ezra

"No but we've thought about it and few times." said Spencer

"Well I'm going to because this is insane no one should be black mailing you girls." said Ezra getting up and heading to the phone

"Wait no please don't, don't tell anyone not the police, not our parents no one." said Aria

"Okay fine, only because of you and your friends." said Ezra sitting back down beside Aria and put his left arm around her "because of A and all of that I'm going to let you guys stay over." said Ezra then he continued "so can you girls tell me how you all found out about Arias and my relationship." said Ezra

"Well it the night that Hanna got run over by a car, she was looking to see if we could find out who A was. So she was standing in the bushes with binoculars. She saw me go into your car, don't worry she didn't see anything anyways we were at the hospital and we were talking about how A left a message on the back of your car and then I forget who said it but either Spencer or Emily asked what was the message then I said "I see you" then again either Spencer or Emily asked how do you know this and I said because I was in the car and they figured out the rest." Aria explained

"Okay um wow after all that information thrown at me I need a drink of water would guys like anything tea, water, coffee, juice or white milk." said Ezra standing up

"I'll have tea." said Aria

"Water for me thanks." said Emily

"Tea for me." said Spencer

"I'll have a coffee." said Hanna

"Okay." said Ezra then he went to the kitchen

"So what do you guys want to do?" Hanna asked

"have you guys already had dinner there's left over pizza in the fridge." said Aria

"Oh um we've already had dinner." said Emily

"Oh okay well I brought movies so we could get our beds set up before or after the movie, then get our pyjamas on and watch a movie if you guys want." said Hanna

"Here you go, the water is boiling and the coffee is being made." said Ezra setting down the water on the coffee table in front of Emily

"Oh thanks Mr. Fitz." said Emily

"No problem." said Ezra then the water began to boil so Ezra left to deal with it

They all agreed to do Hanna's idea.

"So which movie do you want to watch I have The Lion King, The Breakfast Club, the first Harry Potter or Mamma Mia." said Hanna

"I vote on Mamma Mia." said Aria

"Me too." said Spencer

"Me three." said Emily

"Okay looks like we're going to watch mamma Mia." said Hanna

"Here's your drinks." said Ezra handing them out to the girls

"So are we setting up beds now or later?" Spencer asked Ezra

"Whatever you girls want." Ezra replied then he sat down beside Aria

"I think we should set them up after the movie because then we put our drinks down on the table somewhere." said Emily

They all agreed to that idea.

"Who wants to get their pyjamas on first?" Spencer asked

"If it's okay I would like to get them on first." said Aria

"That's okay with me." said Hanna

"Me too." said Spencer

"And me three." said Emily

Aria then got out her pyjamas and went to the washroom. After everyone including Ezra got their pyjamas on they put the movie in and began to watch it.

At around nine forty the movie finished. Emily, Spencer and Hanna put their dishes in the sink while Ezra and Aria moved some of the furniture out of the way.

"Question Aria where is your sleeping bag and Mattress?" asked Emily as she began to blow up her mattress

"I um borrow a pillow and a blanket from Ezra and sleep on the couch." Aria replied as Ezra got out a pillow and two blankets

"Oh." said Emily taking a breath of air before continuing to blow it up

"Okay I'm going to brush my teeth now and finish getting ready for bed." said Aria getting her bathroom bag from the p

"Okay." said Spencer spreading out her sleeping bag then Aria left

At around ten thirty they had finished getting ready for bed. Spencer, Emily and Hanna all got into their sleeping bags, but before Aria got into bed Aria and Ezra kissed for a moment then she got under the sheets. Spencer, Emily and Hanna had put their sleeping bags so that their heads were right in front of the couch although they did leave a space between them and the couch so that if Aria had to get up in the night she wouldn't step on. Their heads.

"Okay good night girls." said Ezra

"Good night." all four girls aid then Ezra turned off the living room light before going to his bedroom and closed the door

"Good night guys." Aria said quietly

"Yeah good night." said Spencer yawning

"Good night guys." said Hanna

"Good night and sleep tight." said Emily yawning

Then they were quiet.

 **The Next Morning:**  
It was eight o'clock in the morning at the Hastings house when Mrs. Hasting came downstairs looking for Spencer. She didn't know where Spencer was because she came home late.

"Spencer, Spence, Spencer." She called

Nothing.

"Where could she be, maybe Hanna's mom would know." she thought

So with that she went over to the phone and dialled the number. A few minutes later Mrs. Marin answered

"Hello." said Mrs. Marin

"Hi it's Mrs. Hastings, sorry for calling so early." said Mrs. Hastings

"Oh it's okay, um what are you phoning about." said Mrs. Marin

"I was wondering if you knew where Spencer was." said Mrs. Hastings

"Hanna said that the four of them were sleeping over at your place ." said Mrs. Marin

"Really because they're not here." said Mrs. Hastings

"Okay well let's just see if they're at Emily's or Arias." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay I'll call Mrs. Fields and you call the Montgomery's." said Mrs. Hastings

"Okay I'll talk to you soon bye." said Mrs. Marin

"Bye." said Mrs. Hastings then they hung up

After they had talked to Arias parents, Emily's mom and even Caleb and Toby and since no one had seen or heard from the four girls they decided to all meet up at the Hastings.

"So what do we do no one's seen them to we get a search party going?" Mr. Hastings asked

"I think there's one more person out there that we could ask." said Mrs. Montgomery

"And who is it?" asked Mr. Marin

"Well I know it's a long shot but what about Ezra Fitz I mean the girls were in his class and Aria seems like his closest student so we could try there first then if not we'll send out a search party." said Mrs. Montgomery

"I think it's a good idea." said Caleb

So since no one knew Ezra's phone number off hand but they did know his address so they all drove over.

At Ezra's place. Ezra was doing some marking while all four girls slept. He was almost done marking a book report when he heard a knock on the door so he got up, walked quietly past the still sleeping girls then he opened the door a crack and when he saw the girl's parents plus Caleb and Toby.

"Can we talk to you for a minute." said Byron

"Yeah sure." said Ezra just over a whisper stepping out of the apartment and into the hallway closing the door behind him "what this about?" Ezra asked

"We can't find Spencer, Emily, Hanna or Aria, do you have any idea where they could..." Mrs. Hastings paused when the door opened and Hanna and Aria appeared

"What's going on... what are you guys doing here." said Hanna a little shocked when she saw everyone

"Is Spencer and Emily up too." asked Ezra

"Um yeah Spencer is in the shower and Emily's packing up." said Hanna

"Sorry for waking you guys up." said Ezra

"That's okay don't worry about it." said Aria then she turned to the others "what heck are you guys doing here?" Aria questioned

"We were looking for you guys." said Mr. Marin

"Sorry." Hanna said quietly

"Were you guys here the whole night?" Mr. Montgomery asked sternly crossing his arms

"Um why don't you guys come in." said Ezra opening the door

They all walked in. Emily was rolling up her sleeping bag when she looked up "mom." said Emily

"Hi." said Mrs. Fields

Spencer then came out of the washroom dressed and a towel wrapped around her head " So I was thinking...Mom, dad, Melissa what are you guys doing here." said sounding tired and confused

"We were looking for you guys." said Melissa sounding kind of upset

"Well you found them." said Ezra everyone looked at him

"Okay what are you guys doing here." Toby asked

"Um, uh..." Aria was cut off by Ezra

"Can I talk to the girls in private." said Ezra then

the girls followed Ezra to the bedroom and Ezra shut the door.

"So what's this about?" Hanna questioned

"I think you guys need to tell them everything." said Ezra

"What are you crazy didn't you hear what Hanna, Spencer and Emily said last night ." said Aria

"Aria you need to ignore those texts and tell your parents plus we were thinking that it was time that we started telling people about us." said Ezra

"Okay fine but what do you guys think." said Aria

"I think your mom and my mom are asking questions about A and its best that we tell them." said Hanna

"Yeah I can't believe going to say this but we need to tell them despite what A's threat text said." said Spencer

"Yeah okay sure." said Emily

"And what about us, are we going to tell them about us." said Aria

"If you want to." said Ezra

Aria just nodded.

"Okay." said Ezra

Ezra opened the door and let the girls go out first then Ezra also came out.

"We're ready to talk now." said Aria

"Okay, so talk." said Mr. Montgomery

"Let's all take seat." said Ezra

They all found a seat.

"Okay are you ready to tell us why you stayed overnight." said Mr. Hastings

"Yes and a few other things too." said Hanna

"What kind of other things?" asked Mrs. Hastings

"Um relationships." said Aria

"Yes let's talk about relationships, Spencer." said Mrs. Montgomery

"What's this about my daughter?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"I saw Spencer and Ezra um sitting in a car together." said Mrs. Montgomery

Mrs. Hastings turned to Ezra "is this true?" Mrs. Hastings asked Ezra

"Yes but you've got the wrong reason..." said Ezra then he paused and looked at the girls as if asking them if he continued and they nodded knowing what he meant "Spencer got into my car because she needed to tell me that she thought Aria was in danger, they found pictures of Aria sleeping or something like that in Jason's garage it something like that so that's why she was in the car." said Ezra

"Oh." said Mrs. Montgomery feeling a bit embarrassed then she continued "there um was this rumour at the beginning of this year that um you were dating a student or something is that true or not." said Mrs. Montgomery talking to Ezra

Ezra gulped and took a deep then spoke "that rumour is um true I am dating one of my former students." said Ezra

"What!, wait hold on you're dating a student in high school student." said Mr. Montgomery

Then Arias phone buzzed.

"We're talking here." said Mr. Montgomery

Aria ignored her dad and opened the text. "It's from A." said Aria

"What does it say?" Ezra asked, Aria then showed the text to him. After reading he continued "read it out loud." said Ezra

"Okay." said Aria then she turned to the parents and Toby and Caleb "you guys aren't the only ones who have been getting notes and things from A, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and I have been getting texts and notes from A too." said Aria then she continued "and this is what the text that I just got from A. Unknown student-teacher relationships never work out you should know that from your dad A." said Aria

"What the heck Aria why would you say such things." said Mr. Montgomery

"Because it's true take a look." said Aria handing her phone to her dad

Her dad read the text then looked at Aria then back down at the text.

"Could I see it." asked Mrs. Montgomery

Byron didn't say anything he just handed to Ella and she read it then looked at Aria and back at the phone.

"Who did this and what does this text mean?" Ella asked concerned

"We don't know who A is and that text means that I'm dating a teacher just like dad...I'm dating Mr. Fitz." said Aria

"What." said Byron very unhappy then he turned to Spencer, Emily and Hanna "did you girls know." Byron asked sternly

The three girls just nodded and Byron turned to Aria and Ezra "how could you gu..." He was interrupted by Mrs. Montgomery

"Byron can't you guys discuss this later I want to know what else this A person has been doing to the girls." said Mrs. Marin

"He or she has been doing a lot of things to us and we've been thinking about telling you guys but last night A sent Emily, Hanna and I a threatening text which was why we stayed overnight here, this is what it said." said Spencer taking out her phone and opening up the text then she continued "I know what you bitches are thinking. If you think you're going to tell people about the things that are going on than you better watch out because I will hunt you down and hurt you in your sleep A." said Spencer

"What other things has this A done to you guys." said Mrs. Hastings

"Well this is about Mrs. Sullivan, earlier in the day on the same day that we got arrested, we reserved a box that said open or she dies so we opened up the box and inside we found a note say you have till seven pm to save her these are my demands. So after we took out the note and read it we moved aside the paper in the box that was hiding three very creepy dolls and Emily found hers in the car they all had stings that were attached to the doll and when we pulled it they said something and each of our dolls had something different to say." said Hanna

"What did these dolls say?" asked Caleb

"My doll said keep Jackie away." said Aria then she turned to Ezra "I'm sorry." said Aria

"Don't worry about it." said Ezra

"Mine said stop the wedding, I'm very sorry dad." said Hanna

"Mine said keep Toby safe." said Spencer

"So that's why you avoided me." said Toby

"Yeah, I'm sorry." said Spencer

"Don't worry about it Spence you were just trying to keep everyone safe." said Toby

"And mine said I'm taking you to her come alone and I was locked in a barn with a car turned on I passed out then luckily these three found me." said Emily

"But we were tricked she wasn't really there and that's when we got arrested." said Aria

"Are you serious who would black mail you guys like that." said Melissa

"We don't know that's what we are trying to figure it out." said Emily

" why didn't you tell us?" asked Mr. Hastings

"We were trying to keep everyone safe." said Hanna

"Is that all?" Caleb asked

"No." said Hanna

"Tell us everything." said Mr. Marin

"It's a very, very long story dad." said Hanna

"We have time." said Mrs. Montgomery

"All right then." said Aria

After they told their parents everything except the Jenna thing they packed up and went home.

 **The End.**

 **Authors Note: Enjoy and tell me if you want a sequel**


End file.
